onigirifandomcom-20200223-history
Onigashima
Location Info Alternative Names: *鬼ヶ島 *Ogre Island *鬼之島 Onigashima is player character's hometown and where the game's story begins. After creating a character, and progressing through a quick tutorial, the player is thrown onto the town's peak, right next to the Kishinden dungeon. Obtainable Characters Companions *Lady Shizuka *Yoshitsune (Requirement: Clear Training Grounds Quest) Guests *Sheryl (Requirement: Accept her subquest and clear the mentioned dungeons during her Event, which has ended.) Gallery Onigashima.png|Onigaishima Map List of Linked Areas Fields * Kikaigahara Areas * Temporal Rift Dungeons * Kishinden :* Lv 10 :* Lv 14 :* Lv 21 * Onigaishima Training Ground :* Lv 4 :* Lv 8 :* Lv 15 * Mountain of Thorns :* Lv 115 :* Lv 125 :* Lv 135 "The Warding" Dungeons (need to complete The Lands of Lasting Night) * Assault! Hail Tiamat *No Equipment Permitted :* Lv 10 (1 energy required) :* Lv 50 (2 energy required) :* Lv 100 (3 energy required) *Assault! Arch Death Scythe *No Equipment Permitted :* Lv 10 (1 energy required) :* Lv 50 (2 energy required) :* Lv 100 (3 energy required) *Assault! Crag Gargoyle :* Lv 30 (1 energy required) :* Lv 50 (2 energy required) :* Lv 70 (3 energy required) *Golden Weapon Hunt Youen :* Lv 50 (2 energy required) :* Lv 70 (3 energy required) :* Lv 90 (4 energy required) *Assault! Aragami Magma :* Lv 70 (2 energy required) :* Lv 100 (3 energy required) :* Lv 150 (4 energy required) *Assault! Infernal Gargoyle :* Lv 70 (1 energy required) :* Lv 100 (3 energy required) :* Lv 140 (5 energy required) *Assault! Levinlance Gargoyle :* Lv 70 (1 energy required) :* Lv 100 (3 energy required) :* Lv 140 (5 energy required) *Assault! General Shouku :* Lv 120 (4 energy required) :* Lv 130 (5 energy required) :* Lv 145 (6 energy required) *Daily Search (Only open during their respective 24 hour time slots) :*Monday - Defiled Orb of Blades ::* Lv 50 (3 energy required) ::* Lv 100 (6 energy required) ::* Lv 150 (9 energy required) :*Tuesday - Defiled Orb of Flames ::* Lv 50 (3 energy required) ::* Lv 100 (6 energy required) ::* Lv 150 (9 energy required) :*Wednesday - Defiled Orb of Ice Crystal ::* Lv 50 (3 energy required) ::* Lv 100 (6 energy required) ::* Lv 150 (9 energy required) :*Thursday - Defiled Orb of Wonder ::* Lv 50 (3 energy required) ::* Lv 100 (6 energy required) ::* Lv 150 (9 energy required) :*Friday - Defiled Orb of Thunder ::* Lv 50 (3 energy required) ::* Lv 100 (6 energy required) ::* Lv 150 (9 energy required) :*Saturday - Defiled Orb of Dark Night ::* Lv 50 (3 energy required) ::* Lv 100 (6 energy required) ::* Lv 150 (9 energy required) :*Sunday - Defiled Orb of Light ::* Lv 50 (3 energy required) ::* Lv 100 (6 energy required) ::* Lv 150 (9 energy required) Tips *Onigashima is the town with the most quests the player will ever come across. While most of these quests will be rather mundane and simple, it is recommended to take up some of these quests early on as some provide equipment that may be helpful to the player early on. Category:Town Category:Field Category:Locations